Iggy's side of the story
by Qinwen000
Summary: This time it's Iggy's turn for the spotlight. (Sorry Max.) Iggy has a chance to get his eyesight back! Will he take it? Of course he does! But there's a steep price for it? Will Iggy go that far to be like how he was before? "Everything has a price. It's whether you take it or not."
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, it's me Iggy. I know all of you are like, wait, why's Iggy here? Shouldn't it be Max? The girl who saves the world? Well sorry to disappoint you. But now it's my turn to tell you my side of the story.

Hopefully you read all the books so you'll understand what I'm saying, like about Max saving the world, us living in dog crates and being experimented on, and having wings and all. Being 98% human and having 2% avian blood in us. I'm betting you guys are still like, I can't believe you guys really exist. We are apparently the most successful subjects in the School. Some of you that are reading this, there will be spoiler alerts (if you haven't read the books already. Just warning you.) People who have read the books will already know this. But I'll be nice for the people who are thinking, what the heck is the School? Well people, it's a miserable, horrifying, scary place that no one should see. It's a place where wacko, psycho, obsessed scientist work and use real, living humans as their test subjects. It's a place where scientists are more than loony, and mix animals with anything. Trust me when I say anything!

My family, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy (or the Gasman, you can probably guess why), and Angel, all escaped from that dreaded place luckily. We're not blood related other then Gazzy and Angel, but we're still a family, a flock. You guys all know that I'm blind, the psycho scientists tried to enhance my eyesight and failed miserably, leaving me 100% blind. But I can hear things really well, better than most people, even better then the flock. I'm the best cook, and I can beat Gazzy with any video game! I'm awesome like that. Luckily apparently the flock has been mutating by ourselves, so I can see colours when I touch them, Max can go turbo speed, Nudge is a human magnet and an amazing hacker, Angel can read/control minds, and breathe under water, Fang can blend into anything if he stays still (which is always),and the Gasman can fart gas that can kill someone! Cool yet gross. Anyways back to the topic, so like I said, if you read the books, you'll probably know about Ari (Max's half brother/ Eraser with glued on wings/ ended up being pretty cool) died from expiration (Like the rest of the Erasers.) We found out that Max had a cool mom named Dr. Martinez and a daughter named Ella. Which is Max's half sister. Dr. Martinez and Jeb made an egg, which was Max. The flock (especially Max) aren't in good terms with Jeb anymore. If you're wondering why. READ THE BOOKS PEOPLE! In one of the books one of our missions were to find the flock member's family. We found mine, but they ended up being real jerks. (They only wanted me for the fame and publicity.) Angel was the cute young little girl, then wanting to be leader and take control of the flock, to backstabber, then back to us again. Dylan joined the flock, he's pretty cool but suspicious. He's supposedly Max's "perfect half." Fang and Max are all lovey dovey with each other. But you can tell that Dylan is trying win back Max's attention. Speaking of which, you all probably know I kind of have a thing for Ella. I've shared my moments with her, like baking homemade chocolate cookies (that Max is in love with), becoming brainwashed, and becoming the robot-Iggy-2000, and worshiping the One Light together, (I know not very romantic right?) holding hands and cuddling. (We even kissed once, I won't go into details.) Well let's get you up to date, right now we're in... Sorry can't tell you, for safety reasons. Right now everything's okay for now, Max is still working over her love problems with Fang and Dylan, Nudge is thinking of going back to school for a month this time to learn about the world of fashion, Angel is still the innocent old Angel like old times, but still wanting the leader position, Total is spending his time with Akila (For you beginners, Total is our talking / flying dog we found in a place that tested on animals enhancing them. So Total can talk, fly and jump really high. (He's married to a Maltese dog, Akila, from our Antarctica adventure.) And I, am still trying to have more time with Ella. Right now the flock and I are staying at _. (Can't say.) It's been peaceful, nice, and quiet. But a little too peaceful. Something's bound to happen, an attack, a new mystery to add onto out huge mystery needing to figure out list. (Trust me. That list is huge!) Max still has the save the world mission. Jeb and Dr. Martinez is still missing. We still needed to find out more about the One Light group and defeat them. So we still had some way to go. Especially with a new force of danger coming. With the One Light thing. Plus we got that the group were collecting kids with enhanced abilities. Right now we have people who have wings and fly, can hear and see things millions of miles away, people who can read minds and breathe underwater, people with super speed and strength, people who can blend into their surroundings, make poisonous gas through farting, a human magnet, hackers, and people who are the only ones left of any chance of saving the world. So you'd think we could face anything, but no. The world isn't that easy right? It just had to be way more complicated.

Right now Ella and I are relaxing. We're at the stage where we cuddle, hold hands, share secrets, make each other laugh. We've only kissed once and that's it. It's not bad being blind, I act like a normal person with sight does. I can cook, and the flock couldn't survive without me! But there's some big down falls to it. Like if the flock found interesting information on a note, internet, paperwork. I have to wait until someone tells me and it ain't that easy. I have to hold my frustration of waiting. People think I'm very patient, and I am, but sometimes I can get a little fidgety and annoyed if I have to wait too long. I can't see what all the places we go to look like without someone telling me. I can fight like any of the flock members here, Gazzy and I are specialists with the explosive area. I love explosives, fire, and pretty much anything that blows up! (Gazzy's my right hand man! We can set and un-set any bomb or explosive you name it!) But I hate having to wait until someone describe or have to explain something to me, and me being the last to know. Even though I can sense someone coming a miles away, and hear almost anything. I still wished I had my eyesight. I'd trade (almost) anything to have my eyesight back!

* * *

I woke up like it was any other day, I was pretty sure I was wearing black pajama bottoms and had no shirt on. I scratched my head and felt my strawberry blond hair (that's what people say my hair colour is) which felt like a bird's nest. (Ha get it? Bird's nest!) We were staying in a nice house near the bleach (is all I can tell you). I shuffled out of my bedroom and into the kitchen I heard Angel and Ella watching TV for once. I could hear Max talking to Dylan and Fang. I heard Nudge humming a popular song, I couldn't remember the name though. I heard Gazzy playing Lego and making it go all over the place. I decided it was most likely around 9:00 a.m, so the flock most likely didn't have breakfast yet. "You guys hungry?" I asked. "I could eat a cow!" Gazzy shouted. "Could you pretty please make your homemade pancakes?" I heard Ella ask with a puppy dog voice. I knew she was giving me the eyes that I couldn't resist. Luckily I was blind and could say no, but I felt like being nice to her and shouted "Sure thing." "Need any help?" Max asked coming over. "Ahh, no thanks. You'll just burn the house to the ground." I said grinning. I heard Max saying sarcastically "Ha- ha-ha, very funny Iggy." Then gave me a light punch in the arm. I heard her walk over and sit beside Fang and Dylan again.

An hour passed and after breakfast I decided to take a quick flight. To cool my head. I felt like my brain was all clogged up. I didn't know why, but after breakfast I got this weird feeling ever since. Like something big was going to happen. But after living with the flock, everyday was a surprise. "I'm going out." I said to everyone. Opening up the patio doors feeling the breeze blow through my hair. I changed into black jeans, and a white t-shirt. I had my sneakers and brushed my hair (or at least tried to.) "Where are you going?" I heard Ella ask. "Just going take a fly around." "Want company?" I heard Gazzy and Max say at the same time. I smiled and told them "It's fine." "Don't be late." Max said, taking on the mom role again. Even though Max, Fang, Dylan and I are all the same age. Max chose to be the leader and the flock's "mom". "Yeah, whatever." I said grinning. Then took off. I did a dive to the ground, then snapped my wings opened and felt the wind lash at my face. I felt soo free. I circled around the island (won't tell you what island) and could hear the wind, the sea gulls chirping. I started slowing down and did a more slow relaxing pace. This was the life! Everything nice, calm, and peaceful. No Erasers (even though they're "apparently" said to be retired), Flybots, mutated kids, or guys chasing after us. This was paradise! But of course I spoke to soon. Since I was now barreling to the ground at 100miles per hour to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally snapped out of it and remembered to flap my wings. I looked trying to hear whoever attacked me and where they were. I heard a helicopter and flying robotic machines heading my way (and I think I heard they had machine guns.) Just great! Just what I needed. To be almost shot from a sky, ambushed by a (what seems to be) thousands of Flybots again. I knew I needed to come to my senses and get ready. I heard the Flybots mechanical wings fly towards me and I karate chopped, kicked, flipped, and round housed kicked them all. I got punched and really badly slashed and knew by tomorrow morning I was going to be having some nasty bruises, and scrapes, and slashes. With my brilliant hearing I just barely managed to dodge a bullet which whizzed by me. I needed to get them farther away from our house, so I started flying where I didn't hear any mechanical buzzing noises. I knew I was now flying above the ocean form the sea water stench and the splashes of the Flybots falling to their deaths. I could hear them circuit out. What felt like hours of flying and fighting I was exhausted. But when I though it was finally over and I destroyed them all, it can' t be this easy right. I knew I defeated all the Flybots now cause I didn't hear anymore mechanical buzzing noises but why did I sense someone was watching me? Weird. Then I was knocked out of the sky by some weird... I started tracing my hands on whatever was bringing me down. I finally realized it was a... person! I stared clawing and punching him but he had a death grip on me. We were now tumbling and spinning out of control fast towards the water. I tried angling myself so I wouldn't be the one hitting the water and my opponent would be. But my attacker seemed to have figured out what I was doing and put all his weight onto me so I stayed in the same position. I had about 1 minute before we crash landed into the freezing water. I forced myself to snap out my wings so it's slow us down and trust me. That hurt. Which caught my attacker off guard and gave me enough time roll myself on top of him and all my body weight. I sensed my attacker freaking out cause he was now trying to force me under him, but before he got a chance we slammed into the water. We both let go of each other and struggled to get our heads above water. I felt him grab my ankle and drag me down. I started kicking and freaking out and tried swimming away but failed. I knew I had to stay calm and not freak out. So I made myself calm down and felt my attacker was under me doing the same thing and successfully dragging me more under the water. I could feel the water pressure deepening me soo much that my brain felt like t was about to explode and my ear drums were popping like popcorn. Everything in my mind was screaming at me to get air. I opened my eyes and could see shapes and colour. I forced myself to open my eyes and I saw everything was white but I saw the shapes of the seaweed, rocks, all sorts of fish. When I felt myself about to let out my last breath of air I gulped in water only to realize I was still alive. What the? Then I felt bubbles brush against the side of my face. I traced my fingers over my body to see if everything was still intact, but then I got to my neck I felt... gills! I could breathe under water! (Finally.) Before I could celebrate and test it out some more, I was yanked even harder from my attacker. By the shape of it seemed to be a guy. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans I think, and sneakers. They were the same clothes I was wearing? How could that be possible? I swam straight towards him instead of away which surprised him letting his grip lessen. I side chopped his neck which made him angry. He let go of me and barreled straight towards me. I tried to swim away but I looked behind me and he was closing in. So I opened my wings and flapped them which made me go faster. When I saw I was close to the surface of the water I swam even faster and broke through the water. I flapped my wings as hard as I could and was now 50 feet above the water. I heard my attacker break out of the water and knew I needed to fly away. But where? There was nothing but water and ocean! When I suddenly saw a little figure. An island I think? Whatever, I didn't have much of a choice. It took me about 5 minutes to get there and I was sure the guy would be drowning from exhaustion for swimming soo long. But as soon as I looked behind me I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw his shape but there were these things attached to his back moving fats. But of course he had to have wings too! Could this day get any worse? I started forcing myself to fly faster. My attacker didn't seem to be working up a sweat and he was soo closing onto me. I knew this was going to hurt. I tucked in my wigs and dropped straight down.

I landed with a hard oomph to the ground and knew I was surely going to get some nasty bruises tomorrow. (If I lived.) I ran towards the trees and bushes. I hid inside a bush and saw the shapes of everything on the island. Palm trees, bushes, a lot of sand, I could still hear the waves crashing and smell the sea water. Luckily I had good hearing an heard someone walking by. I tucked myself into a tiny ball and peered through the bushes and saw the same shape of my attacker. I heard him stop in front of me, look both ways and kept moving. I made sure the coast was clear and knew I had to get to the flock. They'd be worried by now, the sun was setting and if this guy had wings, he must have information, could be working for the One Light group, and follow me. I couldn't let him know where we were staying. I started walking towards the ocean when I was slammed to the ground. (Again.)

I got to my attacking stance and heard him do the same. We circled each other and I charged with flips, kick, punches, round house kicks. My attacker mimicked my moves perfectly. It was like fighting another me! I hate to say this, but, this guy was good. After what felt like hours I could hear him and me panting. "Who are you? Who are you working for? What do you want?" I questioned. He didn't answer. I charged again at him and he dodged just like I would. Weird. This time I was too tired and I took on the defense position and I realized he attacked and dodged just like me. What was he? Was he from the School too? I heard tons of footsteps coming my way, and I knew they most likely were on this guy's side. Me having I'd have zero chances of winning. I heard my attacker chuckle. I took a step back sweating and panting. I heard a helicopter landing. Oh great! And saw I was now surrounded by hundreds of armed men shapes. Perfect! A guy stepped forwards and I heard his voice was warm, and inviting, but also rough and sinister. "Hello Iggy! Don't be afraid! Join us! We heard you and your flock is trying to save the world huh? Well with my power and yours combined. We can make that happen!" The leader said. "I'd rather not." I said. Iggy! Where are you? I heard Angel's voice ask inside my head. I'm surrounded by armed men, a power obsessed dude, and a guy who has freaking wings. I'm on some deserted island. I thought. We're coming, Angel replied. I heard the men closing in and I knew I couldn't fight them off. It was only a matter of time before I was sent in a dog crate, shot off to who knows where, tested, auctioned, and far far away from the flock. ""This may change your mind. We have something that may interest you." The leader said smugly. I could picture him grinning thinking he won this little game. I heard him fold a piece of paper and threw it at me. Luckily with my good hearing an reflexes I quickly snatched it." The leader said smugly. I could picture him grinning thinking he won this little game. "Nothing will make me change my mind!" I shouted. "I heard you were blind! Pathetic! You will just slow your flock down. May end up killing one in the process because of your disability. You're a liability to the flock! Mine as well die or you'll end up killing half the world! No, the whole world!" The leader snapped. If you thought about it. He was right. I was a liability to my flock. I hate to think about it. No but there is one thing." He continued. "But judging by your stubbornness and ego, you most likely want to stay with your little family am I correct? Well if you join us we can have a trade off." Yeah right! Like hell I'm going to join you! What could possibly make me join you? A car? A mansion? A horse?" I said laughing. "We can make that happen but no. Better." The leader said in a creepy way. I saw my attacker step towards me and smile. I backed up a little. "I know you want it Iggy." I froze dead in my tracks. I realized he looked like me, he fights like me, he sounds like me. No wonder why it was me! "To be able to see again."


	3. Chapter 3

Max freaked out when she heard Angel panicking. You probably think what's big about a 7 years old panicking? Well it's big when a 7 years old who can read and control minds, breathe underwater, and influence people, and her name is Angel. So if you see her panic, you just have to get worried too. Max got a little worried when Iggy when to fly alone, but she got even more concerned when she saw the sun setting and Iggy still hadn't returned. Plus to top it off Angel was running around saying Iggy was surrounded by armed men and he was somewhere on some deserted Island. Thanks Iggy! How the heck can we find him? That's such a good description of where you were. As the flock's leader, Max liked taking on the mom role so when she heard that you can say she freaked. So here we are now, flying over the ocean with Angel, Dylan, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total. (Not Fang. He decided to stay and keep an eye on Ella. Just in case. Never know when you're hanging out with flying brd freaks. Danger is pretty much everywhere we go!) Finally with our good eyesight we can see far away, more than most poeple. But mostly Dylan pointed out that he saw a helicopter on a distant figure. So that's where we headed. It took us about ten minutes to get there. But what happened next was even more bizarre. Trust me when I say bizarre! Max and the flock were now flying above the island and saw a huge group of armed men and a guy (which she was guessing was the leader, the black suit gave it away) and 2 Iggy's! What the? This couldn't be the same guy who made Maya? Two Max's now two Iggy's! Boy! This can't get any worse. She knew she had to go down there and help them but what she saw next stopped her.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there motionless. I couldn't believe what I heard? So maybe this day could get worse. I was having a peaceful relaxing morning, to being attacked form the sky, almost drowning but ended up having gills, being forced to crash land painfully onto this deserted island, having a fight off, realizing my attacker was me! Being visited by some dude that was obsessed with power, being surrounded by men with machine guns, a helicopter/chopper, and being said I could be able to see again! What a day! "Yes? No?" The leader said acting sad. "Who the hell are you?" I screamed. "I go by a lot of names. But you may call me Mr. Rith." Mr. Rith said formally. "Why is there another me?" I asked angrily. "To replace you of course." Mr. Rith said laughing. By the why did I tell you I hate all of him, especially his creep stalker laugh. "Why would you want to replace me huh?" I snarled. "You silly boy! For the next generation of course! Max is to lead the new world! The better world! So with your 'flock' being the most successful experiments we had to make you better. So we made new replacements for all of you but soo much better." "What do you mean-" Before I could finish I heard something whoosh behind e and felt someone tap me three times behind the back. I knew Max and the flock must be here. "I see your friends came to join you." Mr. Rith said sounding happy yet sad. "Of course! We never leave a member behind!" I heard Max shouted bravely. "Of course. But Max, with your outdated members and you to lead the new generation! You need new members too!" Mr. Rith explained. "Shut up! I don't need new anything! I lie what have here and if you hurt them you have to got through me!" Max said angrily. "Why are you naive Maximum? Then what about I make you a deal?" He offered. But I could hear the mischief and plans already flowing through his mind and his words as he said this. "I don't want make any kind of deal with scum like you!" Max said not budging. "But you might after you hear this." "Max already made her word soo don't even try!" Dylan said backing Max up. "Ohh Dylan. You're soo young too. But don't you want Max to live?" Mr. Rith said smugly and then I heard dead silence. "Let's go guys." I said ready to take off but I was slammer by twin me. I heard Max shouting orders and heard Flybots fighting with the flock and heard pieces being thrown everywhere. The fight's begun! Bring it on!


	5. Chapter 5

I swung my leg feeling it made contact with twin me's face. I heard him fall down and I slammed all my body weight onto him. I threw explosives Gazzy and I made. I heard them blow up but I don't know if it actually it him. Then I got punched, hard, in the nose and heard a painful crack. We kept giving each other kicks and dodges. Most of the time I kept landing punches on him but the other most of the time I'd either miss or get punched. After a while I knew I had a broken nose, blood was trickling down my nose, and head, and I felt my mouth full of blood. I spat at mini me who I could hear was chuckling at me. That idiot. I took to the air and felt my wings snap open and O took a lift ff. I could hear mini me do the same and knew were now taking our battle to the sky. "Can you see?" I asked. I've been wondering that the whole time after Mr. Rith mentioned to Max about the flock being replaced. So I'm guessing he was a new better, enhanced, generation of Iggy. "What do you think scum?" Mini me spat. "Don't you dare call me scum! You scum! You're just a clone! You're just more of a mutated freak then I am." I snarled. "I deserve to be part of the flock more than you do! You'll just end up killing Max and the rest of the people you call, "family". If I were you, and if you really do care if about your family's safety and lives. I'd either join us or leave. Do you want to end the Earth because you're selfish and scared to admit you're a liability and too afraid to be alone? You're more of a scum then me! Face it Iggy! I'm way more suited to replace you! I have the eye sight, still the same good senses of navigation, ouch and smell then you'll ever have!" Mini me shouted and I was slammed again to the ground I felt my wings feel like they were crushed form the force, and my head snapped back and banged onto a rock. I heard Gazzy's explosives blowing up, hearing the flock's screams (I don't know if it was in pain or victory) and I heard metal pieces blowing up and crashing onto the ground or water. "See how weak you are? I'm not even breaking a sweat, but wait, how can you tell blindy? You can't even see!" Mini me taunted and I heard him laughing. I screamed in frustration and anger. "Have you made your choice yet?" He asked, and I felt his knee dig even more deep into my already broken ribs, and I felt his other arm holding my neck into a death grip. I had a coughing fit and knew I must have coughed up blood. when I didn't answer he dug his knee deeper into my rib cage and I heard more ribs cracking. I screamed in agony and felt tears prickling my eyes. I heard him laugh and call me pathetic and weak again and again. "So what's your choice weakling? Join or die?" "Neither!" I coughed and felt his knee go even more deeper that I felt I was about to die when I felt I was able to breathe more easier and realized I wasn't dead. But heard Max screaming at him to bugger off and leave her family alone and knew he'd have to face an angry Max. And trust me, that is not pleasing. I felt Gazzy and Nudge lift me up. I put both arms over their shoulders and lied towards were Max was. I tried moving my wings but winced in pain and knew they were either severely broken or crumbled. "So remember this! Do not mess with my family or I'd do this to you a 100x worse! Got that!" I heard Max spat at him and heard him try to take off. I grinned but also realized I shouldn't depend on the flock soo much, that I'd put them in danger. I should fight and take care of your own battles! I can't let Max take care of them all for me. I scowled at myself and knew I'd blame myself for this whole thing. I felt Max come over and put her hands on my shoulder. "You okay Iggy?" Max asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine," I grumbled and tried shaking her hand off of me but only got a huge amount of pain instead. I knew Max would probably be wondering what was wrong but didn't ask. "Can you fly?" "What do you think?" I snapped. "Dylan! Help me carry Iggy! With what happened now we shouldn't go back home." Max ordered. "Wait! What bout Ella and Fang?" I asked. Would Max be selfish and not bring her half sister Ella with us? Since Fang couldn't carry Ella all by himself. "First we'll get you some help and the flock, and we'll go somewhere safe. Dylan and I will go carry Ella and inform Fang what happened, AFTER we get all of us somewhere 'safe' for the time being." Max explained. "We should get Ella and inform Fang first since their the most vulnerable! Most likely even if Angel send Fang a though message he couldn't fly her somewhere with just him. I can take care of myself! You and the flock should go take care of Ella and Fang first and explain everything to Fang. Then worry about me." I said making sure I'd win this argument. I could sense Max and the flock staring at me then nodded in agreement. "Fine but Gazzy, Angel and Nudge are staying with you. And we'll be right back! I promise!" Max said huffing. I heard her whisper to Dylan and the flock (except me) about something then took off with Dylan. "Here let's go somewhere hidden in the trees." Angel said. "Fine." I said. I took my hands off of Gazzy and Nudge and tried to limp/walk by myself but failed and fell face first into the sand. "Iggy! You can't walk! Out of all of us you're the most injured!" Nudge said and grabbed my arm to put in her shoulders for support. I felt Gazzy do the same. "How bad are your injuries?" I asked. "I have a bloody nose, I feel like I have broken ear drums and a lot of bruises." Gazzy said. "Same but I also feel like my wings are almost torn off." Nudge chipped in. "Me too." Angel said. "Then I must be pretty bad huh?" I asked grinning trying to lighten up the mood. I felt bad for snapping at Max but sometimes I get annoyed of her mother role. Like really! Me and me are the same age! I think I can take care of myself especially if I was a liability to the flock then she shouldn't worry even more about me. I felt Gazzy and Nudge set me down beside a palm tree leaning against it in the shade. And of course the rain started down pouring on us and the thunder came followed by the lightning. Great! Max and Dylan (and maybe Fang) won't be getting here anytime soon now. We're stuck here! And we're as vulnerable and easy to spot as ever! Nudge tried to fill in the silence, we were now moved into a cave hidden by the palm trees, rocks, and moss. We had a tiny fire Gazzy and I made with our no good bombs. Nudge started telling ghost stories she read online and I bet Angela and Gazzy were really interested. I could be too but I had too much on my mind right now. I thought back to what Mr. Rith and mini me said. I hate to admit it, but I think they were right. It would be better if I joined or left the flock. I'd stop slowing Max and the flock form saving the world and humanity, I'd stop being a liability and go solo, I could stop being a pest and someone to worry about, and I could at least, maybe, help some people. I could have my own solo flock, including: me. Maybe I should really leave, Mr. Rith said before the flock got here, that if I joined him I could also help save the world, stop worrying the others, and best of all, have my eyesight back! This could work.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately I wasn't in any conditions to go with my plan, I needed time to heal, with us if you haven't noticed, we can heal faster then most people do. Angel informed me that I had a bloody nose, a lot of scrapes and bad bruises, and my nose was for sure broken, and my wings were just sprained pretty badly. It's probably take me about 3 days tops to heal 100%! I listened to the flame flickering, the lightning and thunder, and Nudge's soft whisper. It calmed me and made me think of the flock. Family. I closed my eyelids and fell asleep.

I felt someone touching my arm and I sprang up ready for a fight! Bring it on! When I heard laughing I realized it was just the Gasman. "Hahahaa! It's Okay Iggy! Just me man!" Gazzy said laughing. Uggh. I scratched my head and my fingers instantly became surrounded by knots. I probably look like a zombie. I listened around and heard Gazzy still laughing, the waves cashing, and the seagulls annoying squawks. But no sound of Nudge or Angel. "Where's Nudge and angel?" I asked now on leader alert. Since I am the oldest, and Dylan, Fang and Max weren't here. "Just flying around to make sure no one's here. We already woke up, you slept like a rock Iggy! It's like 1:00 in the afternoon!" Gazzy said mimicking Max's voice perfectly which made us have a laughing fit. I started coughing shortly after cause of my broken ribs. I started having a coughing ft which made the Gasman laugh even harder which cracked me up making me laugh and cough even harder that I felt a tiny hand pat my back. "Hey Angel." I coughed smiling. "You should take it easy Iggy. You're still hurt." angel said in a concerned way and rubbed my back. "I'm fine, how about you?" "We're all fine now, but you still have a bad looking wing, your leg seems to look much better, but you still have a lot of bruises and scratches, and some broken ribs still." "Oh. Has Max come back yet?" "I talked to her, and she said she's on her way and couldn't make it earlier cause of the storm last night." "That's good." I stood up nod realized Angel was right, my legs seems fine and I could walk normally. I started stretching and tried to move my wings. But got greeted by a rush of pain. I grunted and bit my lip. But at least it doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday. I saw my shirt was ripped off and I had bandages wrapped around my ribs. I wonder how Ella was doing? I hope she was safe with Max, Dylan or Fang at least.

After a few hours of me swimming and testing out my gills with Angel, listen to Nudge ramble on about the fashion world, and plan out awesome new bombs and explosives with Gazzy. I heard flapping of wings, and knew Max and someone else was here. Either Dylan or Fang. I got up and headed towards Max. "Hey." I greeted them. "Hey Iggy, feeling better?" I heard Dylan said. I nodded. I guess Fang was with Ella again. "Is Ella safe?" I asked. "Yeah. Sorry we didn't get here sooner, but with the storm I wanted to go, but Dylan stopped me and forced me not to. But I contacted... Fang and his gang, and explained everything. Fang and his gang are with Ella in Canada." "That's good. And Canada. Really?" I asked with eyebrows raised. I could picture max grinning. "Yup. So wanna scadadal and take off then?" "Uhh. My wings are still... damaged." I said. "Well Dylan and I can carry you then. Ready guys?" I heard Max ask. We all nodded, then I cold sense Max and the flock stack fists and I followed. (Don't ask me why we do this, READ THE BOOKS!) I felt Max grab one of my arms and Dylan with the other and felt we took air. I could feel the wind lash at my face and smiled. "You sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked concerned. "Of course not doofus!" Max said. If you're again asking questions, we have avian genes in us, so we're tall, skinny, and weight as light as a feather. And eat like crazy that you'd think we look like sumo wrestlers!

After a few hours of flying, and hearing Nudge ohhing and ahhing. I knew we were close. It was summer time in Canada, so people, there was no snow, skiing, maple syrup time. It was sunny, apparently the beaches were open and we were headed to Toronto believe it or not! "Are we where yet?" I asked impatiently. hated not being able to see for myself, and not know any of my answer. "Yeah." Dylan answered for me. "What's it like? tell me!" I said. "Well there's building everywhere, lots of roads and highways. And a lot of airplanes. The roads and streets are busy." "And loud." I interrupted. I could hear people talking a mile away. Uggh. I'm going to be having a serious head ache here. "It's pretty, there's some trees, and a cool amusement park! The sign says. Canada's Wonderland, I think." Nudge chipped in. "If we bombed this place Iggy! It'll be like ants scattering all over." Gazzy said teasingly. "Gazzy." I heard Max say and most likely gave him the don't-you-dare look. I chuckled at that. We finally landed and were staying at a rundown motel. We were on the top floor so it'd be an easier escape route and Dylan and I could carry Ella out safely. I heard Max talking to the guy at the counter about us losing our room key. I heard him hand it to Max and we decided to take the stairs. (We hate places small. We're VERY claustrophobic, READ THE BOOKS to find why. So we HATE cages, locked up in tight places, and right now for example. Elevators.)


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Max open the door and I was suddenly hugged to death. And felt my ribs opening up again. "Okay! Ouch! Ouch! I miss you too." I said smiling. I felt Ella let go of me and pecked me on the cheek. I heard everyone made lovey noises and felt myself blush. "Sorry. I missed you soo much Iggy! Especially after Max explained to us what happened! Are you okay? Broke anything? Hurt? Oh gods, I swear I'll Ella house kick the people who did this to you!" Ella said realizing my wings and ribs were very damaged. "It's fine. I just want to sit down." I said. I sat on the sofa and heard the TV was going on. I heard Maya taking to Fang, I heard the two guys having an arm match (form Fang's gang) and the two girls were doing each other's makeup. I heard Nudge going over to the two girls to join them. Gazzy stayed with me. Angel sat with us too and I heard Max and Dylan come towards us. "Everyone! Meeting! Couch now!" Max ordered. I heard the TV was turned off and heard everyone walking towards us either sitting on the floor, got chairs and sat beside us or found some way on the couch. I sat in between Ella and Gazzy. "So you all know what happened. Either Fang or I informed you?" Max asked everyone. I heard grumbles of yes and most likely lots of nods. "No more vacation people! We're about to have another adventure ahead of us!" Max said and I heard moans and unkindly worded grumbles. I grinned. "Apparently some wacko psychopath guy, Mr. Rith, I think he calls himself. Of course, wants us to join him or die." "Like always." I interrupted. I heard snickering and some quiet chuckles. "Anyways, Iggy, you were there longer can you explain your side of the story?" Max said. I could feel all eyes war on me now. Great. I have a huge head ache, broken ribs, a bad looking wing, and now I'm about to lose my voice. "Okay. Well I went out for a little fly around town. Then I was ambushed by hundreds of Flybots, then when I finally thought I killed them all I was suddenly slammed form the sky and falling to my death. I felt that it was a person and we slammed into the freezing ocean. I thought I was about to drown sine the guy was pulling me down, and when I let out my last breath of air. I found out I finally got gills like Max and Angel! Then, we had a little fight (again) in the water, I managed to break through and fly into the air. But of course it couldn't be that easy. So the guy had wings too and started to chase me. I crash landed onto the island. We had another intense battle, I was surrounded by psycho, creepy, power dude. I also found out I had a twin clone of me. I was given the choice like Max was to joining him. Same old, same old kind of things." I explained, but needed to breathe form time to time. I skipped the part about being a liability to the flock, and my... eyesight being able to come back. And the part of being thrown the piece of paper which had their phone number. Luckily he used foam numbers. (Stupid right?) Everyone seemed to be nodding or thinking. "So what's going to happened next?" I asked. "Is that everything? You're not hiding anything? Be honest Iggy! Don't you dare think of lying to me." Max said sternly. I knew I couldn't tell her about the chance of my eyesight but it was really hard lying to Max. Trust me! I've tried bout millions of time. But she's hardcore. I could just picture her giving me the "look." Luckily this is one of the times, I'm glad I was blind. "Yes. I'm sure Max." I lied making myself sound tired and bored of all these useless questions. I could feel the stares, and awkward silence. Luckily Max let it go and carried on. "I don't thinks we should stay here any longer of course. We should keep moving. See if they'll come back at us again. Most likely they will, and we'll kick their little psychotic butts out of here!" Max said. We all agreed and bumped fists. We all discussed plans, talked, joked around. Played Truth or Dare. The Gasman and I mad plans about new ideas for bombs. I let Nudge do my make up and we all had a laughing stock about that. Apparently I'd be a good cross dresser.

Later that night Is at beside Ella. Everyone was sitting on the hotel's roof. But Ella decided to stay in the room, so I decided to join her. "Hey." I said draping my arm around her. I could feel Ella relaxed more and picture her blushing and smiling. "Hey. You okay?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said quietly. After a few minutes of silence. Ella suddenly said. "You sound upset." "Wow. You really do know me." I said grinning lopsidedly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." "Stop lying Iggy. You just admitted that you were upset." "No. Your brain must be playing tricks with you." I said laughing. Ella started to laugh after I gave her a head a good Iggy noggie style. We started having a laughing fit, rolling around together, playing jokes one each other. After a while our laughter died down and we could hear the crockets outside. "Seriously Iggy. Now tell me what's the matter." Ells said concerned. Ohh Ella. She always puts other's well being before hers. I was sure going to miss her. But if psycho dude was right I couldn't put her in anymore danger then she already is. If I loved her that much, I should let her go. "Hey El, can I ask you anything?" I asked quietly now staring most likely at the wall. "Yeah of course! Anything silly!" Ella said with such ease. "Do you care that... I'm blind?" I asked. Then there was complete awkward silence. Finally Ella answered. But I could clearly tell she was choosing her words carefully. "I don't care if you're blind. It's fun to tease you, play around and play jokes and pranks on each other. That's what makes you, you." "But don't you ever get frustrated I can't see you smile, I can't look at you in the eye right away until after a few seconds for me to find you. I can't be a good friend if I can't even see you! Doesn't it frustrate you that I'm making you an open target just being beside you! Doesn't it frustrate you at all? I'd get frustrated." I said angrily punching the coffee table and hearing it break in half. I knew I let my emotions get the better of me. There was a huge moment of silence. I knew Ells must be looking at me with disgust. I was about to leave when Ella... kissed me. At first I was shocked. I thought she'd be disgusted with me, leave and give me the "silent treatment", we'd go our opposite ways, then Ella + Iggy = GONE! But then the kiss became more passionate. This time I didn't resist. I faced Ella and wrapped her arm around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her waist and with my other, I started stroking her hair. But this wasn't like our very first kiss we had. Our first kiss was awkward, sweet, and quick. But this, was more passionate, concerned, love, excitement, warmth, desire, urge, and full of affection. I wished this lasted for eternity. Just Ella and I, like this, beside each other, in each other's arm. Trapped in one another's heart. It was (one) of the BEST MOMENTS in MY LIFE! But of course it couldn't last right? It felt like years until I heard Nudge squeal. We quickly pulled away. And I could feel myself blushing redder then my hair and a tomato. Ella must have been too. "Omigosh! Guys! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to barge onto you guys in a moment like this! Oh gods! This is soo cute! Just like a romance movie! Eek! Ohh Iggy you sly dog! Ella tell me everything! What happened? Who started? Details people! Details! Com-" Nudge started squealing and was talking fats as a motor boat. That's Nudge for you. "Nudge! What's taking you soo long? We're thirsty here!" I heard Gazzy shout. "It was nothing." Ella said quickly. I knew of sure Ella was blushing, and I could feel myself go redder. I started to get up and fix my shirt. This was awkward. "Okay then... I better get going. Need a goodnight sleep. Tell the flock I said goodnight. Night Nudge. Night Ella." I said quickly, and speed walked out of the room.

I went into the bedroom Gazzy and I shared. Fang and Dylan were sharing (which personally I don't think was a good idea, especially with their Max love rivalry going on), Angel and Nudge were sharing, Max got a separate room (don't know why), Ella decided to sleep on the couch, and I was sharing with the Gasman. Scary sometimes. Want to know why? Have you smelled his night farts!? But after my discussion with Ella, when I was talking I was also talking to myself. And knew the right thing to do. Even if was going to be hard, and heart breaking. I had to do this if I wanted to protect my family and Ella. I HAD to do this!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! It's my frits book I've wrote on fanfiction! Hope you like!^^ Hope you enjoyed the kiss scenes with Iggy and Ella. My first time writing an actual kiss** scene.** Please tell me if you want me to have more kiss scenes. Thanks!;)**


	8. Chapter 8

When I heard everybody settle down, and finally Max went to bed. I waited one more hour just to be sure. I looked out of my blankets cocoon and saw Gazzy was snoring. I went under my bed, and pulled out my hidden bag. All of us had one in case of not-planned take offs. I packed it with clothes, weapons (that includes kitchen knives), and packed A LOT of food and water, blackest, a First-Aid kit (never know people). Need to have a light pack for flying. I found a piece of paper in the kitchen I wrote a quick note to the flock and a personal one to Ella. I won't say what it says. Might make you guys all teary. Can't have that can I? Then I taped the note on my pillow. I stuffed blankets in my bed to make it look like I was still here. Then I hid a note for Ella in her sketchbook she had. She always take it EVERYWHERE and always draws in it EVERYDAY. So who'll see it. I quietly whispered good bye to everyone. (Except Fang and Max. They're the light sleepers EVER!) I went over to Ella and kissed her forehead. I whispered "Bye Ella. Love you." Then stroked her hair. I opened the back door and climbed up the stairs to the hotel's rooftop which was 20 stories high (by the way). I slung my bag open and could feel the night breeze ruffled my hair and sweater. I could see the moon and stars. It was a beautiful yet sad looking night. I knew this was for the best! I had to do it if I wanted to protect the flock and Ella. I'd rather let hem live then me. If I was a liability and gave them at least 1% more of dying I'd leave without hesitating. So why was I hesitating now? Was it because Ella kissed me for REAL this time? I knew I'd miss the flock more then ever if I left. But if Fang did this I could too. But this time I wouldn't back out. I took a big breath of air and forced myself to walk of the building. I spread my arms out and fell. I could felt the air whip at my face and felt free. Then a second after I slammed into the pavement I painfully snapped my wings pen and took to the air. The wind was slashing at my wings and face. And I forced myself not to look back.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella woke up from her amazing dream that included Iggy and her kissing again. Just like last night. It was amazing, she never felt bolder and more alive. She loved Iggy soo much. It surprised her when he randomly asked her if she cared if he was blind. She woke up ready to give the attackers a Ella roundhouse kick. (After living with Max, her half sister, and the flock for soo long it catchers on and becomes a habit.) But she looked around and saw no one was there. but heard a lot of screaming and talking. What happened? Did Iggy burn something? Oh gosh! Did Max try cooking? An attack? Did someone die? She scrambled off the floor which she fell onto after being scared awake. She followed the noise which was coming form Iggy and the Gasman's bedroom. What happened? Ella ran into the room which as crowded in by everyone. Ella squished her way through everyone and sat beside Gazzy who was holding something and crying? She looked around to see Fang leaning against the room being cool and collected as always but she could tell there was emotions going through his eyes. Dylan as sitting beside Max who was also sitting beside Gazzy. Dylan was just frowning and making friendly gestures towards Max. (Uh oh. jealousy between Fang and Dylan again.) Nudge was sitting beside Angel who was frowning, Nudge was all teary, Max had concerned written all over her face, and was also frowning. Ella could clearly tell Max had plans and thoughts all mangled up in her mind. But Gazzy was all sobbing and crying. "What's happened? What's wrong? Why is there a sad atmosphere here?" Ella asked. "He left. I can't believe he left!" Gazzy cried sobbing. "Who left? What's happening here? Someone please tell me what's going one!" She shouted. This time she counted everyone in the room and realized something was missing. Total was sitting on Angel's lap whining and crying about "him" leaving (Akita went somewhere else safer, Total's request), Gazzy and Nudge were too, and Fang, Dylan and Max were trying to be calm and collected about this "him missing". But wait! There was only one, two, three, four, five, six, seven (including Total,) and eight. (If you wanted to include me.) Wait! Where's Iggy? Did he go out flying? Wa she cooking in the kitchen and I didn't see him? Wa she int he bathroom stuck somehow? Was he really a deep sleeper? Did he get captured by the Flybots thingy? Where's Iggy? But her question got answered shortly after. "Iggy left!" Gazzy sobbed.

**This time it was in Ella's perspective! Hope you liked it!XD**


	10. Chapter 10

How could Iggy leave me! The flock! Did he not care about us at all? Of course he did! He wouldn't leave me or the flock without a good reason! That's not how Iggy is! Ella's feeling were all over the place. She felt horrified, surprised, anger, disappointed, depresses, sad, angry (again), sad (again), confused, and all sorts of emotions. Most likely it was showing since she started to freak out form sobbing, to having a temper tantrum, lecturing everyone on what a coward Iggy was, to sobbing again, and angry, back and forth. Until Max got a little annoyed. "Enough! EVERYONE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Max shouted in her stern, leader like voice. Which made everyone shut up and listened. Wow, Ella thought. She needed to ask how Max did this kind of speeches. "We all know Iggy. And our Iggy wouldn't just mysteriously get up and leave us. There has to be some rational explanation her people. Iggy could have been abducted, ambushed, forced to do this, was under the One Light mind thingy control again. who knows! But we all know he wouldn't voluntarily ditch us without a good explanation." Max continued. "But what if Iggy did do this on purpose! Like he WANTED to leave us without a good explanation!" Nudge said panicking and sobbing. "Plus I just finished making the newest most effectible water proof bomb! It could destroy millions of Fly bots with one good shot! And Iggy won't even know we successfully built one!" Gazzy aid crying his eyes out and holding this tiny looking silver looking box thingy. But knowing the Gasman, Ella DID NOT want to be near this thing when it was set off. That was for sure. "Gazzy, did you hear or sense anything last night? Hear Iggy get up? Get VERY quietly get abducted or captured? Write the note?" Max questioned the Gasman. "No. I don't know why though. we're all really light sleepers. But he most likely passed through the living room where Ella was sleeping." Gasman aid and all eyes turned towards Ella. Ella freaked out especially when the matter was life and death. "Uhh.. Well... I'm not like you guys with super light hearing abilities. SO I uhh... didn't really hear Iggy pass by." She said embarrassed and felt soo stupid for being soo oblivious to last night. An Eraser (even if they're "retired") walked by with Iggy gagged and hand cuffed. Ell the stupid would be snoring and having dreams of Iggy and her making out! Uggh! Why is she soo dumb! "It's fine Ella. Don't push yourself." Max said gently putting an arm around her and giving her a quick squeeze. Since knowing Max wasn't a very touchy, emotional person. "But I guess everyone knows what we're going to be doing today then?" Max said. "I guess no more video games?" Gazzy said grinning. "Nope! Let's go find our little birdie!" Max hollered. I guess thsi dya won't soo boring after all Ella thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been flying for a few hours. I knew I was still in Canada, but I wasn't good with knowing which places were which. Me being blind and all and not having any interests learning about things like that. But I chose a place where there weren't a lot of loud ear aching noises, highways, cars, and people. Somewhere quiet where I could think, and actually listen to my own thoughts finally! Hallelujah!

I finally landed in a small town (I have no idea where though). I tucked in my wings and started touring around and getting my bearings. Bad thing: Me being blind and having NO idea where everything was or looked like. I had to navigate myself through my hearing. It may seem and look easy. But trust me! It's NOT! But judging by the sounds around me and by my senses, and what I think my guts are telling me. I was somewhere in the middle of town.I could hear a few cars going by, I could hear people walking by me, talking, walking their dogs. I put my hood up, and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and hoodie. I stuffed my old clothes into my bag. I was starving and decided to eat 10 granola bars and stole a good long loaf of bread while the baker wasn't looking. So I was also munching on that. I felt a little less hungrier after that. After a few hours of memorizing possible escape routes, knowing a little more about the small town. So far there were no signs of the flock. I was kind of happy that I wouldn't have to deal witt hem, break hearts, and trust. Wouldn't be bothered. But was kind of disappointed that they weren't already here giving me lectures,the same old flock,the flock that would be worried sick and now flying all over Canada or whatever searching for me. So I was kind of sad yet happy that there weren't any signs the flock was here (yet). Then I navigated myself thorough the town,and landed here in the park, now sitting on a park bench. There were a couple of kids running around and playing in the park. Couples sitting together,(doing romantic things. Ugh. Now I miss Ella) and I could hear animals and birds making small noises. Then all the thoughts I've been trying to push away or ignore came smashing was the guilty part about leaving Ella and the flock behind. And how they'll be worried sick and the guilt feeling of leaving them, breaking their trusts about me and ditching my own family without saying anything besides leaving a note! But I had a good reason too! I can't believe I'm saying this but, that overly obsessed power minded psychopath was unfortunately right. I was a HUGE liability to the flock,Ella and gave them a bigger target on their backs. They always had to keeping one eye watching me,leaving them 50% vulnerable! Like that psycho minded dude said I would just end up being the reason the flock got injured or killed. And I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Then I thought about what Ella must be thinking about me. A liar, a coward, an idiot (which that part I was) and a total _! (Choose ANY word to describe me.) Then after hours of me going through my thoughts about EVERYTHING! I remembered that piece of paper that Mr. Rith dude gave me. I totally forgot about that. I stuck my hand in my pant pockets and finally found the crumpled piece of paper. I lightly traced my hands over it and felt there were no holed or ripped parts meaning the paper was still in tact. Good. I just needed to now what this said. Stupid blindness! What if people get suspicious? Aggh!

After a few minutes of debating with myself if I should go ask or to. The less coward me won. So I forced myself to go to the couple who were talking. "Umm..." I heard them stop talking and sensed them glaring at me. "What do you want?" I heard the boyfriend snap with a rough voice. "Just wondering if you know what this says?" I asked politely (hopefully) showing them the piece of paper. "Why should we help you? Can't you see it yourself punk?" "No I'm blind." I said just saying it straight forward. I was loosing time and getting VERY impatient here. "How do we know you're no lying?" The girl now said. I sighed then pulled off my hood and showed them my eyes. "Omigosh sweetie! He's telling the truth! We should help him!" The girl said in a surprised tone. Then I pulled my hood back up. "Why should we help this stranger?" He said still being stubborn. Okay. I could clearly tell they weren't going to help me then. "Okay never mind then." I said and started to walk away. I sensed the girl giving her boyfriend a stern glare and ran up behind me and grabbed the paper out of my hand. "Here! I'll help you. It just shows numbers. I think it's either some sort of address or phone number or code. "She said trying to be helpful. "Umm. If you don't mind me asking. Can you show me to a pay phone?" "Of course. Just give me one minute." I nodded and head her go to her boyfriend and talk to him about what's happening. I heard her run back and could sense she was kind of frustrated. "Everything okay?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned. "Yeah. Just Liam thinks you're hitting on me soo he's not to happy of me helping you. But don't worry." "Are you sure? I can ask someone else it's alright with me." "Yes I'm sure. Come!" She said cheerfully and I followed her footsteps and after a few minutes of crossing streets. We found a pay phone. "How much do I have to pay?" I asked. "A quarter." "Thanks," I said and found a quarter in my pocket. Luckily I was smart enough to bring money. (Technically it's mine and the Gasman's.) I traced my finger along the phone and found the slot. I placed the coin in and asked the girl (who said her name was Stacey) to dial it for me. When she did, I thanked her and she left. It started ringing when a receptionist answered. "Hello." I didn't know what to say. "Hello?" She repeated. "Hi." "Who is this? Can I help you sir?" She asked politely. "Yes actually. I'm wondering if I can talk to Mr. Rith?"I asked. I heard her whispering to someone for a bit before answering. "Who is this?" I was wondering if I should tell her. Or if this is the real thing. "Iggy." I said slowly. I heard more talking and whispering. Then I was put I hold. It felt like hours of waiting. And I didn't have the tie for this. I was about to hang up when a voice I knew too well answered. "Hello Iggy."Mr. Rith said. "I was thinking of what you said last time we met." I said ignoring his greeting. "You were?" Mr. Rith said with an interested but mischievous way. "Anyways, I thought of what you offered. And although you are a power loving, crazy psycho minded person. You are unfortunately right." I said forcing the words out of my mouth. "So what you're saying is you want to work with me?" He asked. "Yes, I guess you could say that." I whispered, not starting to regret this. Images of memories with the flock and Ella came rushing at me. "Splendid! Where are you right now? Are with your... _Family_?" He asked. "I don't know where I am exactly. But somewhere in Canada. And no, I left them." "Oh. That's a good decision. I'm proud of you, can you tell me in details where you think you are Iggy?" he asked. just by saying my name sounded creepy and uggh. "Well its somewhere quiet, and no highways, it isn't noisy and you can actually think. There's a lot of forests, parks, seems like a small town or something. It's nice here. That's all I know." "Hmm. I see. I think I have some ideas d where you are. A car will come pick you up. Don't be frightened. I've informed my men not to harm you or your flock. The car is black and you'll know it's mine. The car will most likely come around 6:00. Thank you for calling me Iggy. I promise you, you won't regret it. I'll see you than. Have a good day." Mr. Rith said and hanged. I could hear the happiness and mischief coming off of him and I was left standing there already regretting everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Max already had everything organized. They were planning on leaving Ella here with some trusted guards from their Save the Earth group. But Ella insisted she had to help and they had a HUGE argument! Trust me! HUGE! Unfortunately Ella won, meaning it'd take longer. But luckily, Max knew Iggy, and knew he'd go somewhere nice, quiet, nature, un-busy place. And she knew just the place. The flock, Ella and Max were now on a train to _. (Can't tell you again. Sorry. For our safety.) The train would be getting there in a couple of hours. If the flock had of flown. They would have been there by now. But Ella was with them and it would be too difficult and tiring if Fang, Dylan and her (even taking turns) carrying Ella while they flew was too risky, tiring, and dangerous. So here we are in a train to go find our stupid Iggy. She just hoped Iggy was alright, he was after all, a brother to everyone. And she couldn't afford to lose a member of the family! She really cared and missed Iggy, and I think everyone else did too. Bt most of all Ella and Gazzy did. Nudge had her headphones on listening to some "popular" music Max never knew existed, Angel had Total on her lap and was "pretending" to sleep. But was most likely looking through everyone's mind to see if they were in trouble at the moment. The Gasman was playing a video game, Dylan was sitting beside her looking out at the view, and Fang was son the other side of Max staring into space lost in his thoughts just like Max was. "It's going to be okay Max." Fang said suddenly trying to comfort her. She just smiled and accepting his comfort. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulders. She felt Fang stroke her hair and wanted it to be like this forever. She could sense Dylan's jealousy but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget her worries, of Iggy leaving, trying to find Iggy. And just wanting to be her and Fang at the moment. "You haven't had sleep for a while. I'll watch over the flock. Go to sleep Max I'll wake you up if there's any sign of trouble." "Aren't we always in trouble?" Max asked teasingly and grinning like a big goof. "Just go to sleep bird girl." Fang said jokingly and kept stroking her hair. Max finally drifted off having dreams of her and the flock all together. (Including Iggy.)


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like hours till noon came. I could feel the warmth leaving mining the sun was setting. How I wished I could see the sun. I decided to navigate my way to get some more food. I was starving. I made my way to a small café (after asking for a lot of directions). Usually I don't have too, but I was really exhausted from everything that's happened lately. As soon as I steeped in, I could smell the warmth, the breads, cookies, bagels, muffins, such yummy smells wafting through the café. I thought I was in Heaven. I found my way to an empty table at the corner, and waited till a waitress came to get my order. "Hello sir. My name is June. I'll be your waitress, what can I get for you?" June said cheerfully. Judging by her voice she seemed nice, polite and okay. but after everything I've been through, trust no one. "I'd like one of everything you have!" I said. I could hear her hesitate then left without saying anything. I wonder if she thought I was crazy, (well I kind of am), or if she'll even bring me my order. After 10 minutes of waiting, I smelled such good food coming my way. I heard her gently put the plates of food on my table, and I thanked her and dug in. The food here was delicious! Next time is a the flock I'd-. Wait! I have to stop thinking about them! They'll only make me re-think everything nod cause them soo much more trouble! Now I was angrily stuffing food in my mouth but also secretly enjoying it. After an hour. I was slumped in my chair hiccupping form eating soo much. I heard the waitress slowly making her way to me. I wondered if she as scared? "Um sir? Did you have a good meal?" "Yes I did! Thank you very much!" I said happily. "Here's you receipt." She said slowly, and heard her set it on my table. Crap! I forgot about that! What should I do now? I could make a run for it? Reveal who I really am? Uggh. This day is not going well for me. When I was about to answer her, when a rough voice out of nowhere said "Here." I heard her mumble thanks and run off. Leaving me with Mr. creepy here. I heard the chair in front to me grind, and could sense someone was now sitting in front of me. even though my hood was up, I put on scowl and a nasty face. I couldn't' sense any danger from him, but knew he'd hurt if anything got in his way. "Hello Iggy." The man said. What's with creepy people always saying my name? Am I creepy stalker magnet or something? "What do you want huh?" I spat. "Don't you know?" He asked, I could tell he was enjoying this guessing game. But I on the other hand, was getting very irritated here. "Know what?" I asked angrily. "Not only are you blind, but also dumb!" I heard I'm chuckling and could picture him grinning smugly. No one calls me blind other then the flock! Plus I now HATE him 100% more then I already did! "Hmm. Let's see. Judging by your bad disses, I can tell you're not only ugly, a creepy stalker, but also maybe the dumb one." I said grinning. "You're lucky I wasn't assigned to kill you." "Yeah like you could! I bet you couldn't even catch me! Master's pet." I taunted. I knew I pulled the right strings, and heard his fists slam the table and heard the pallets and dishes flying off. They crashed and I felt glass flying all over. I knew he was angry and was ready to kill. I took that chance to run. I could hear there was shouting, and Mr. creepy realized I left. I stated zigzagging, crisscrossing, running through roads, parks, alleyways. I was now in the main central park, hiding in a tree. With all these people here, maybe he wouldn't want to take a bigger scene then he already made. Or would he? I could sense someone stomping around and knew Mr. Creepy was here. I felt my muscles tiring, and getting all robotic. I needed to move before they became 100% numb (not saying they already are. Just number.) I tried to quietly shift positions when the tree wasn't soo sturdy after all. The branch cracked and I could sense Mr. Creepy looking up. I could hear him lunging for me. I knew I had no choice so I opened my wings and took to the air. I could hear him cursing at me and I grinned triumph. I felt the air was going tot he west. And by the directions I memorized that would lead me to the other part of town. Judging by my introduction with Mr. Rith, he'd want to meet me away from the public, and more in private. So that's where I headed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I landed on the grass and was on the outside of town. I knew there was a forest behind me since I could smell the pine needled, sap, I could fell less warmth from the sun. I was hidden behind a tree and took my hood off. I could see the shapes and outlines if the trees, hills, plants, road, and a... car? I could hear footsteps! Was it Mr. Creepy? What the? How the hell did he find me? He couldn't have ran that fast? Wait. Unless he wasn't working with Mr. Rith but the One Light group? I wished the flo-. No! I needed to stop (think and relying on _them_. I wasn't in the mood or energy too fight Mr. Creepy. I was too exhausted, fight, fly, and run. I could either be captured (which was something I DID NOT WANT TO) or head into the car. I decided option 2. I ran and opened the car hoping no one was there, it was some hiker. I locked he back door and sighed with relief. Peace at last. But it couldn't have been that easy right? "Hello Iggy." I heard hi say. Then I was surrounded by darkness.

**hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you think I should fix, add, put something in my next chapter! Please speak! I'd appreciate IT A LOT! Just wondering should I write in Max, Ella, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, or Dylan's perspective for the next chapter? Please reply back ASAP so I can post the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Angel woke up with a start from a horrible nightmare she had. She was dreaming of Iggy and that guy they met on the island. What was his name again? Rip? Rick? Tithe? No, Rith! That's it! Mr. Rith or psycho guy was how Angel preferred to call him. She was exhausted from checking everyone's minds to see if they were safe for the time being. Being with the flock means, you're NEVER safe. Angel saw Max drifting off to sleep on Fang's shoulder, so she decided to close her eyes for a bit. Btu was woken by the train's noise showing it was stopping. Nudge was the one who told her they were here. But the train wasn't the only thing that woke her up. She was dreaming about psycho guy and Iggy together in some small claustrophobic room. It was ALL white, soo white it'd make you insane. But the walls were splattered with red, blood I think? There was a table with leather straps to strap someone, torture tools and cases full of equipment that the... School used. Uggh. Angel shivered every time she hears someone mentions the name. There was only one door, one window, and a camera to tape everything? Then it dawned on her that she remembered in the dream someone was strapped there! Who was it? Think Angel! Think! Oh no! Angel remembered. It was Iggy. At first the dream showed him and psycho guy smiling at each other. Then the dream changed to Iggy ebbing surrounded by people with... whit coats. Psycho guy was standing there grinning with amusement, and Iggy was screaming like bloody hell. There were tubes going through him, he had these things attached to his skin. There were needled, pointy objects, tools Angel couldn't even describe, and... knives. They were all laid on a table in front of Iggy who was crying and screaming and was struggling to get out. Then the dream changed again, the scene was the same as lat time but Iggy's eyes! No! They ere full of blood!

"Angel! Sweetie! Are you okay?" Angel snapped out of it and saw the flocks worried faces staring at her. Then she remembered she was on a train with the flock to find Iggy. That's right. Angel nodded to Max still un able to speak from the dream. But the worst part of it, was not only could Angel control and listen to people's minds, and breathe underwater. But sometimes her dreams becomes visions of the future. And what's worse. Her visions are NEVER wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

Gazzy hurriedly got off the train. Did he tell you that he HATED claustrophobic, tight, small spaces? Well if he didn't, you know now. The Gasman still couldn't believe what happened. For the time being everyone was happy, relaxed, and just... not bothered. Max had Fang and Dylan. Nudge had her magazines and music. Angel had her things. Total had Akila. He had Iggy. And Iggy had him and Ella. Everything was perfect. Until Iggy decided to take a "short" fly around. Which ended up being louder than expected. The flock got unexpected news form Angel, which means bad news. (It hardly ends up being good news) Iggy was surrounded by a psychopath and Flybots. Uh oh. The flock eventually found Iggy. Finally! Then there was ANOTHER Iggy! Two Iggy's! Aggh! But you could tell which Iggy was ours. Then psychopath offered a deal for us to join if not die, yada, yada, yada. Just the usual. The flock says no, kick butt, then leave with triumph. Except evil twin Iggy got some good hits on the real Iggy. Leaving Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and him on the island. So Max and Dylan could inform Fang and Ella who stayed back. The Gasman knew Iggy really well. Since ever actually. He could tell something was different about Iggy after the fight. He didn't know what , but Iggy seemed... like he was in a different world surrounded by this thoughts. Wondered what happened? Gazzy decided not to press Iggy about t. But then when they got to a hotel and met up with Ella. Iggy seemed more stranger. It started to worry Gazzy but he wanted to let Iggy have some space. Since he'd be pretty freaked yet excited himself if he found out there was another him. Then they decide to chill on the rooftop but Iggy (again) strangely decided to stay. Gazzy knew he'd want to talk to Ella ("girlfriend") for a bit privately. Totally understandable, maybe a little jealous. But understandable. Then Iggy "decided" to go to bed early. Nudge ran back telling everyone Iggy kissed Ella. Gross! Eww! How could his buddy turn on him? For a girl! Flabbergasting! The next morning Iggy ended up being gone! Mysteriously disappearing! The flock knew Iggy wouldn't voluntarily leave n his own. right? But after what happened that night, Gazzy wasn't soo sure. Something's changed in Iggy. And the Gasman decided he was going to find out what!

* * *

So here we are now, off the train and here in _. (Sorry can't tell you. For our safety here people.) Gazzy looked around and knew this was like paradise for Iggy. It was nice, VERY quiet and peaceful. No highways, busy streets, lots of noisy people, it was calm, open, surrounded by green space and forests. Tree everywhere. A nice quiet town. Max decided they should split up and find information. Usually it's be Angel and Nudge, Max, Fang and Dylan and him and Iggy. BUT, Iggy wasn't here is he? So plan changed. Nudge would still go with Angel, Max would go with Fang (of course, the two love birds), and he was stuck with Dylan. He didn't have anything against Dylan. Btu something was weird ever since he came. Especially the whole thing about being "Max's PERFECT half". Gazzy REALLY missed his right hand man. They decided to meet at the local park. Max and Fang would look through alley ways and placed where "things" would happen. Nudge and Angel would look through the parks, and him and Dylan would seraph through stores and local shops. They parted ways and decided to meet there before nightfall. That means they'd have a couple of hours to search. Gazzy thought, don't worry Iggy. We're coming for you! And you're going to be facing a whole lot of the famous Gasman's farts as a punishment! He he he!

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter. I decided to write with Angel and Gazzy's perspective. Since I wrote with Max's perspective already! Please keep reading and reviewing!^^ Thanks guys!;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Nudge was soo exhausted. It's been who knows how long and they've been trekking through the parks nonstop. Angel's been mind seeking through everyone they see and still no sign of Iggy. Nudge was even starting to doubt Max's abilities. Which was hardly ever They were dirty, sweaty, the sun was setting. Nudge was tried and finally slumped to the ground. Angel was younger then her and she wasn't even breaking a sweat! What the heck? "C'mon Nudge! Get up." Angel said for the tenth time. "No. I'm too tired to even look at you Ang." She moaned. "It's almost dark already and we still haven't' found anything. Let's at least use the last amount of time we have left to try our even hardest to find information before giving up! Kay?" Angel said. "Wait! So you're saying this wasn't our hardest?" Nude said in shock forcing herself to glare at Angel. "Of course not!" Angel said crossing her arms. "You've got to be kidding me!" She moaned and dropped her head into the grass. "Here look! Nudge! There's a guy over there eating ice cream! Let's ask him and then we'll stop how about that?" Angel suggested. Nudge thought about it and finally agreed. She forced herself to stand up and dragged her feet towards the man. He seemed to be around his early twenties and was eating ice-cream all alone. Didn't he have a date? He was good looking for his age! He should have at least have a girl. Nudge stop it! She snapped out of it and looked at Angel who was glaring at her. Ops sorry. Nudge thought sending that thought back to Angel. Getting off topic, Nudge thought to herself. "Hello sir, can we ask you a question?" Nudge said politely and giving him the best innocent girl face she could manage. "My... friend and I are looking for her brother. We lost him on our way here. OD you by chance seen him?" "How the hell should I know?" He snapped. Jerk! No wonder why he doesn't have a girl. "Well he has strawberry blonde hair, tall, pale, blind? Heard of him?" Nudge said forcing herself to still be polite by making a fist with her hands and digging her nails into her skin. She could tell Angel was going through his mind to see if he was lying. "I know him!" A girl around his age was holding a vanilla ice cream. She sat beside the guy and started to hold his hands. She seemed way to cheerful and nice to be with a jerk with him. She deserved way better Nudge thought. "You do! Would you mind telling us where he went?" Nudge asked excitedly. "He came up to us asking if we could help him by telling us what the piece of paper he had said. My boyfriend here was too stubborn for his own good to help-." "He was clearly hitting on you and you fell for it!" He interrupted angrily and was crossing his arms. Nudge looked at Angel who was scowling at the boy. She than knew she hated him 100% more. But she really liked the girl. "Would you mind telling us what was on the sheet?" She asked politely. "There were numbers on it. Most likely a phone number. I told him and showed him to a phone booth. He thanked me and told me I could go. And then I head back and that was that." She explained. "Just out of curiosity did you hear a little bit of his conversation?" Nudge asked. "Just a little. Only heard him mention a name and that was it . What was it? Rin? Ruth? Russell? Tim? No wait! I think it was Mr. Rith or something. I don't know. Sorry." She said. "No! You helped us a lot! Thank you miss!" Nudge said happily. They thanked them and walked doff. "Got what you needed?" Nudge asked Angel. She nodded and Nudge knew she was sending a thought message to Max and the others to meet them back. They had a pretty good idea where to go next. It includes, giving Iggy a huge lecture, butt kicking, and meeting again with Mr. Psychopath guy. Here we come Iggy! Wait for us!


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up and sensed my hands tied behind my back and I was gagged. What was happening? Was I being kidnapped? Being sent back to the School? Oh gods what was this? "Iggy! I'm glad you woke up! How you feeling?" Mr. Rith asked happily. I moved my head around so the gag came off and made funny noises to try and annoy him. "I'm feeling good. Other then the fact I was gagged, kidnapped, and in the same place as you. I'm handling it pretty well. Thank you for asking." I said calmly. I could sense there were 2 people. Probably psycho dude and the driver. "So can you explain what I'm doing in the back of your vehicle?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked Iggy. We are now heading to one of our head quarters in-. You probably won't want to know. I won't bore you." "You're not lying right? You're not taking me back to the School then?" I questioned. "Why would I do that?" "Because you're you." I said matter of factly. "I'll take that as a compliment." Mr. Rith said. "How much longer?" I asked after 5long minutes of awkward silence. "Not much longer. We're almost there. Roughly around half an hour till we arrive. Don't worry Iggy! You'll love it! You'll have your own bedroom! A huge HD flat screen TV, sound track, bathroom, walk in closet. Game room, food court (all you can eat too!), TV room, swimming area, gym, you name it! You'll just like home!" Mr. Rith said excitedly to lift the mood. "First of all can you untie these?" I asked impatiently. "Oh of course. Sorry about that misconception. My deepest apologies. I didn't want us getting off on the wrong start and you leaving us without us explaining." Mr. Rith explained. I heard him opening a jack knife and cutting the ropes loose. I loosened my hands making sure they were all right, and still intact. "Second of all, will I still have my rights and freedom?" I asked concerned. "Yes of course! But of course I need to ask you some questions. Alright?" "Sure whatever." I said and we didn't talk the whole half hour.

* * *

I heard the car finally stop and got out. I could sense Rith staring at me with curiosity. I could smell pine trees, flowers. I walked around the outside of the house and ran my fingers over the house. I could see the color of the building was old bricks and stones. I could imagine the layout. The huge brick building, the forest surrounding the property, sections of the garden placed around the area. Vines creeping up the building side. Glass stained windows and millions of rooms. "Want to go in?" Rith asked in a gentlemanly way. I nodded and followed him with the sound of his footsteps. I heard the door creak open and judging by the sounds of the loud creak to the door. I bet the door was a huge, and probably wooden made. I cautiously stepped in and could even hear my own footsteps against the floor. Just by the sounds and echoes I could tell this was a huge building. "Is this a mansion or something?" I asked in disbelief. I thought it'd be a crummy, old, run down, hospital looking building. This was the total opposite of what I had in mind! "You could say. It was made especially for you." Rith said. "That sounds creepy." I said slowly moving away. Ignoring my statement he gave me a tour of the whole place which was "made for me". We went to the 5 washrooms, kitchen, enormous game rooms, TV room (which was the size of two movie theatre rooms), guest rooms, closets, food court (my favourite room), balcony, backyard, hot tub, in ground pool, Jacuzzi, computer room, living room, family room, study room, work space, a library as big as a school! It was HUGE! I even had a gym and a space to train and I could fly and go wherever I wanted to! The Gasman and Nudge would love this! Uggh. I have to stop thinking about them! But I missed them soo much. Finally we got to my room. I traced my hands over EVERYTHING and could see the wall colour was a dark forest green, there were lots of windows, a balcony out of my room facing the whole property and forest. My own bathroom, a HUGE walk in closet. I could smell fire and knew I had a fireplace, and found out I had a huge wooden desk, my own laptop, couches, a huge king sized bed which was raven black and almost looked blue. It was amazing! Almost too good to be true! This was like paradise. Other then the fact the flock wasn't wit me, Ella wasn't here, I was living under psycho dude and knew there was still something very important he wasn't telling me. "So how do you like it Iggy?" Rith asked with amusement. "It's very... BIG!" I shouted. "Yes. I heard you were claustrophobic." He said politely. "I'm not that claustrophobic!" "Well I can change the size and buy something smaller and t your needs." Thinking of how much effort and money was put to this, and the poor builders I thought otherwise. "It's fine. I like it. So what's the catch?" I said getting right to the point. "What do you mean Iggy?" He asked playing dumb. "I can't have ALL of this without something I have to do. So what is it?" I asked impatiently. "I see. You are as observant and as clever as they say huh. Well I'll just get right to the point then. You see. Like our last meeting on the island, what is aid was ALL true. I made successful, perfect clones of all the flock members other then Max. Like I said before, you were the most successful experiments. We've been observing you for the past few months. And realized you've been mutating on your own! I was soo surprised but happy. I realized Max would be stronger than ever and would lead the new generation to success and glory! " Fang has shown improvement on fighting, and can camouflage if he stays still long enough. Angel is the most interesting, with her abilities with the mind, the gills and breathing underwater, and leadership abilities for a 7 years old. The little boy uhh what's his name?." "The Gasman." I interrupted. "Oh yes! The... Gasman, has shown interesting abilities with his... uhh... farts. Truly interesting. Nudge with her abilities to attract metal with her mind. I'd love to learn more about her. And there Dylan. Ahh. Max's perfect half! He was perfect! But unfortunately there were... obstacles. But he'll defeat and overcome them someday. And then there's you, my dear Iggy. You have shown abilities with your eyesight. Nothing more. Just you being able to hear incredibly, navigating, your smart and intelligent and good with bombings I hear. But your powers are lacking unfortunately. They mostly revolve around your eyesight. Truly saddening." Rith explained. "So what?" I snapped angrily and frustrated that he could talk soo easily about my family and our past. My hands were in fists and I could feel my nails digging into y flesh. "Meaning, if you join us, with your help you would keep Max alive, which we want, and her..flock. And with your assistance, we could save the world. You won't have to rely on other but yourself. But to what I wanted to say, was if we fix your blindness, then your self mutations wouldn't revolve on your sight soo much, but more outside the box. The clone of you is form a real person, but we replaced his memories with events you were in, trained him, and got some of your DNA form the last lab you were in and imprinted it to him. So he also had your blindness, before we fixed him." Rith explained. I thought about it. He was right, and I did want to my eyesight back very much. I'd do almost anything to get it back. "So if I join and ally with you, you'll give me my eyesight, and will you not harm my family?" I questioned. "I promise Iggy." He said. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell by his voice he was being genuinely sincere. I hesitated at first. But then said "Okay. Where shall we start?"


	18. Chapter 18

Max was walking through the town a little with Fang. Luckily no one was there and Fag decided to suddenly hold Max's hand. She started blushing, and decided what's the point? And gripped it tighter smiling at Fang who smiled back. They must look like a couple, Max thought as they walked past people. When the sun was setting a few hours later, and nothing was heard of, she finally heard a voice in her mind. Max! I know where Iggy is! Meet us back where we said we'd meet and I already told everyone else! Hurry! Max heard Angel's tiny, urgent voice say. She looked at Fang who must have already heard and they did a silent, nod already thinking the same thing and sprinted the whole way there.


	19. Chapter 19

When the Gasman got the message from his sister Angel he smiled like a boy meeting his favourite celebrity ad sprinted off forgetting about Dylan. Luckily Dylan caught up to his pace and were already at the spot where Max said they'd meet. He realized everyone was there. He was giggling nervously but also happily. They finally have a lead to Iggy's whereabouts! Yes! "So you did it Angel! Yes! You're the best sister ever! Let's go let's go let's go!" Gazzy shouted excitedly and hugged his sister to death. "Uhh. I was there too Gazzy. I was the one who did all the talking here." Nudge chipped in frowning. Then Gazzy let go of his sister and gave Nudge a huge bear hug. "Gazzy! I'm good now." Nudge said making choking noises. "Oh yeah, sorry." Gazzy said letting her go. He looked up to Max with hopeful eyes. "Let's go Max! We can finally go get Iggy now! Come on!" Gazzy said happily and already had his wings spread out to take off when Max held his shoulder. "Hold on Gasman! We still need to think about this." Max said gently. "What's there to think about?" Gazzy asked a little annoyed for wasting time already. "This could be a trap Gazzy. Let's make a plan. This could either be a trap, the psychopath plane out, to lure in Iggy, torture him and sell him off to the white coats. or Iggy was a dumb idiot and did this all by himself which is the most unlikely choice. So I'm betting it's the first. So psycho dude must have kidnapped him and is holding Iggy hostage. So we have to take precautions." Max said as they huddled together. "Why don't we just wing it like we usually do?" Gazzy asked impatiently, already twitching with anxiety. "Don't worry Gazzy, we'll get Iggy. That's for sure. Just let us have a good, solid plan before barging in. So we don't lose another family member." Max said putting one hand on Gazzy's shoulder to comfort him. Gazzy nodded, but knew if they were going to take a long time to get his right hand man back, then he'd go save him himself. Solo mission. Gazzy liked that idea much better.

**Sorry about the late updating. I've been busy with other stories. But hope you like!^^**


End file.
